Untitled
by Hermes' Little Girl
Summary: Vote to find out whatever's going to go here! I don't know yet, so hurry! Something to do with Percy and Gwen...


**Hi! Congrats to myself on having the first ever Torchwood/Percy Jackson crossover. Yay. Well, tell me if it sucks too much. And vote at ** ~hermeslittlegirl **for how the story should move on. Yup, that's it! ****Allons****-y!**

A red sports car flew down the road past seven adults and two teenagers. They all had old eyes, which had seen too much pain to be called children. It was immediately followed by a black van. The people leapt out of the way of both vehicles.

"What in Hades?" grumbled the one with black hair and sea green eyes.

"C'mon, Kelp Head," said the girl with the silver circlet in her hair. "Let's go find that bar, or pub, or whatever British people call it. I need a drink. I thought I just saw a blowfish driving a car."

The blonde with gray eyes went off about how it was Welsh, not British people, given as they were in Cardiff, while everyone walked into the night.

~0o0~

The man in the red shirt smiled as the bouncers advanced. "Oh, did I mention I'm armed?" he asked, firing off two shots. The pub emptied except for nine adults sitting in the corner looking unimpressed.

The captain sidled over to the group. "Hello gorgeous." he whispered seductively to the girl with dark skin and curly brown hair. "Captain John Hart. And you are?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

Everyone spun around to reveal a man wearing World War II clothes. Hart stood up slowly and walked over to the man, taking his time. We he reached Jack, he slowly reached out, as if to see if he was real, before grabbing and kissing him full on the mouth. Jack kissed him back, before John punched him in the face. Jack chuckled, and punched him back. It turned into a full out brawl, ending with them circling each other with guns drawn.

"You putting on weight?" asked John.

"You're losing your hair?" Jack retorted.

"What are you wearing?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, note the stripes."

"Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm."

"Hey, I worked my way up through the ranks."

"I bet the ranks were very grateful." John paused. "I need a drink."

The captains turned as one towards the bar where Hart handed Jack a drink. John started chugging one of his own.

"So how was rehab?" questioned Jack.

"Rehabs. Plural," Hart replied.

"Drink, drugs, sex, and..."

"Murder."

"Ha ha! You went to murder rehab?"

"I know, ridiculous. The odd kill, who does it hurt?"

"You clean now?"

"Yeah, kicked everything. Living like a priest."

The men shared a laugh, which was stopped by a spear, a hammer, a bow, two knives, and four swords.

~0o0~

Jack looked stunned. Obviously, he hadn't been expecting to find a bunch of ancient Greek/Roman weapons pointed at him.

"Who do you think you are?" snarled the girl with the spear.

"Captain John Hart, in case you didn't hear when I mentioned it. Twice." He opened his mouth again, but Jack covered it with a hand.

"Don't. She'd kill you before you said more than five words. Believe me, I know. The Hunters of Artemis are rather... feisty, for lack of a better word." He turned back towards spear girl. "Speaking of which, since you're obviously Lieutenant, how is Zoe? She was pretty upset when I had to leave. Then she met Hercules and forgot about me. Hopefully. She killed me so many times; I'm surprised she didn't stick me in a cage like some kind of freak show. Although, I have been in a freak show. It's not that bad. Good pay, anyways. My act was unique."

"Your act?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah, I was... Here let me show you. Can I see your sword, um, what's your name?"

The boy with sea green eyes handed him the sword. "It's Percy."

"I knew a Percy once. Well, his real name was Perseus, but I called him Percy to annoy him. His face got a lovely shade of red... Anyway, pull the sword out and wait five minutes. I should be done by then. If I'm not just wait. It'll happen, eventually." And with that, Jack plunged the sword into his heart.

**What? Too short? Yeah, pretty much. So review, make me happy. I need some cheering up. Anyways, Hermes' Little Girl out!**


End file.
